If You were Mine
by iamanevilgenius
Summary: What really happens, and what would have happened if Harry had accepted Draco's friendship from the start. HPDM sort of. M for language


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

**Added note/disclaimer**: I also use quotes from other places. If you find a quote that wasn't cited, please notify me.

**Added note/disclaimer**:

1. This is a one-shot written without my muse… sorry if it sucks

2. Rating is, if you'll notice, an M

* * *

"...looking out through the bars  
I am sounding out the silence  
avoiding all the words  
I'm afraid I can never say enough  
I'm afraid no one has heard me…"

* * *

"Malfoy," the redhead sneers. You stop, quietly watching him with cloud-colored eyes as you reply, "Weasley." 

The girl is muttering into the redhead's ear – probably telling him you're not worth it. Then again, you're not worth anything at all these days, are you?

"Say, Malfoy," Weasley says, glancing at Harry Potter. "What would've happened if Harry had accepted your friendship over mine?"

You stare at him noting that the Mudblood's eyebrows jump up on her forehead as Potter strives to recall the exact incident.

And for a moment you allow yourself to imagine it…

x-x-x

_He takes your hand in a firm handshake, ignoring the redhead's spluttering, protesting that you're a Malfoy. You are shocked, but somewhat pleased that Harry Potter is willing to be your friend. He invites you to stay in his and the Weasel's compartment. You notice that Crabbe and Goyle are getting bored, so you send them on their way, before you graciously accept._

_You talk to the boy you always wanted to have as a best friend, horrified, and yet fascinated all the same. Your father mentioned something about POWER, but you're too young to really understand it. You might mimic him, but you don't really understand what it all means._

_You meet the girl Granger, and you're annoyed, and you give your excuses, but you know you'll stay friends when Harry gives you that smile – the one that makes your heart stop before continuing._

_When the Sorting begins, Weasley mutters about wrestling a troll, but you scoff and watch as your year-mates are Sorted into their respective Houses. You are unexpectedly sorted into Gryffindor of all places, along with the Weasel, Mudblood, and your maybe friend Harry Potter._

_Of course, because Harry remains the same, he is still the hero, only slyer, more cunning and so much more fun. You can poke fun at everything and he'll laugh, before Granger scolds you – as she's a Mudblood and can't be expected to follow tradition of making fun of those less than you, and Harry can't be bothered with House rivalries. Weasley takes a while to bring around, but he does. You feel left out, whenever the four of you are together, so you take the place of becoming the comic and the observer. The gossip, the one with the poison-edged tongue who everyone leaves alone – you are the master of "cool". You are the Ice Prince, and everyone calls you that behind your back. Only Granger says it your face._

_When your father hears of it, he's most amused. He loves you and he would never harm you, although you let them believe you came back to school for year two with a broken arm and a bruise on your face because he abused you. Really, you were stupid and ran down the stairs, yelling for a House-elf and fell down the stairs. Your father didn't heal you because you were already late for the train, and the only way to make it barely on time was to Apparate side-along with your father. He orders you to go to Madam Pomfrey, first thing. You do, and everyone hears of it. You decide not to deny the rumors, but you tell Harry the truth. He forgets to tell it to Granger and Weasley, because the Chamber of Secrets is open again this year. At first they look at you suspiciously, but much to your surprise, Weasley tells them off. And then you ruin everything, when you are selected at the dueling club with the idiot Lockhart who pits you against Harry because of your odd friendship where you insult him until the insults are so ridiculous the two of you fall into giggles, and Weasley snorts, trying desperately not to laugh, while Granger mutters under her breath about boys. Then as a joke you summon forth a black snake, which the idiot Lockhart pisses off. Harry then starts speaking in Parseltongue and you're absolutely horrified._

_You drag him away, with Weasley and Granger the Gryffindors you can stand – the only ones. Except now everyone thinks its him, and you can't do anything about it until Granger's attack and Harry falls to pieces, and everyone starts questioning everyone else._

_Finally something happens with Harry and Weasley, and you're left out once again._

_Next year, Black – Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and you're almost frantic with worry, thinking he's going to kill Harry, but in the end, he doesn't – he wanted to kill Weasley's rat, whom you never trusted in the first place._

_Then fourth year, your father begins to order you to find the weaknesses of Harry Potter. You tell him you don't know anything. He sneers at you for the first time in your life, calling you a bloody Gryffindor. You tell him, most unwisely, that that's where the Hat placed you._

_For the first time in your life, he hits you, across the face._

_This time when you board the train, with a bruise on your face, you are silent and withdrawn, despite Weasley, the Mudblood, and Harry trying to make you say your usual scathing, yet humorous, words about your summer. You call the Mudblood a Mudblood and, for the first time, mean it. Her eyes widen, and she whispers, "He hit you because of me, didn't he?"_

_You stand up, jerking away from her touch and go find an empty compartment._

_You've always called her a Mudblood and whenever you did, she called you Pureblood. It was a joke, poking fun at those stiff-necks, to get the Slytherins' hackles up, despite the fact you can't stand most of Gryffindor yourself, even though you are one. But this time, you said it the way those purebloods you've made fun of by turning into an endearment, a funny term between a friend. You're feeling sorry for yourself, when they come find you and make you tell them what happen. They're pissed at your father. Weasley threatens to kill him. It's the start of an awful year._

_Fourth year, the Triwizard tournament begins and you're angry at everyone and at everything. Your father's pressuring you, he's talking about pulling you out of the school and sending to the Dark Arts school Durmstrang. When the Yule Ball comes around, you planned on asking Hermione Granger, but your father orders you to ask Parkinson from Slytherin. Bitterly, you go and ask her. She doesn't like that you're a sodding Gryffindor, but she wants to be the new Mrs. Malfoy, the wife of the heir to the one of the largest fortunes in the Wizarding world._

_Your friends look at you as though you've betrayed them, and in a way you have – are. That year, you're turned into a ferret, for letting Harry's short temper get to you and his yelling at you that you're a coward that shouldn't be in Gryffindor – to go and fuck that Slytherin bitch you're running about with these days – or yourself, since you're so narcissist anyway. You ignore Weasley and Granger, and try to hex him when his back's turned. Ron is furious with you, and begins calling you the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, which eventually makes you giggle, after he finds you crying by the lake. Hermione is disappointed in you, but she forgives you – but now you and Ron call each other Weasel and Ferret. Most people think you hate them and that they hate you – except when you start giggling which sets the Mudblood off, and that makes Weasel laugh, which makes Harry laugh. You get a new name for them all. Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood. Hermione adds the Ferret._

_Which Harry adds "the Amazing Bouncing…" You pretend to be angry, but you can't stop laughing, which makes them laugh. Then you're back to calling Hermione "Mudblood" and she response with a "Pureblood," trying for your sneer, which makes you crack up. Now, they think you're all insane, but Seamus explains to Dean, that Neville told him that the term Mudblood and Pureblood is a joke to you and Hermione – just like Ferret and Weasel is the joke between you and Ron. You wonder how Neville knew, and you ask him. He shrugs and says it's obvious to someone who's lived with you for the past four years._

_Then the year's over and Voldemort's back. You know that summer's going to be horrible, so you write a letter to your father, telling him you're not going home for summer. You beg your friends to let you stay with them. It's Ron who agrees, letting his mother know you'll be going home with them. You think he told her that you're scared of your father and scared of going home. Fifth year brings the Ministry and slurs against Harry. You begin to withdraw from your friends because your father demands to know what is Harry Potter's weakness – and he finds out against your will, over Christmas, when you foolishly accepted the letter from your mother which turns out to be a portkey, that Sirius Black is Harry's beloved godfather. They lure Harry into a trap and you can't say anything, because if you do, they'll take you._

_But then Sirius dies, and you're feeling so guilty. In your guilt you kiss Harry on the lips and he thinks you want to be boyfriends, never mind that your father got arrested. He kisses you back and pushes you back against the bed. You don't really want it, but you let him fuck you. It hurts so badly, but you pretend to like it because the pain is so much better than the guilt. And oh, gods, the guilt that you'll betray him again this year…_

_You begin to ignore him, you stop eating – you need to save your mother – the Dark Lord has called for you and you have to go. You begin to work tirelessly on the mission the Dark Lord gave you. Your blood, not your House, decides your loyalty and you want to die because it's your mother or your… what is Harry now? Not your friend, because friends don't fuck each other – especially not when they're both males. Your lover, you decide. It's your mother or your lover, but you can't have both. You choose your mother because she loves you. Harry loves you too and you love him back – you know you do, but how can you love when you **knew** Sirius was safe, but let your lover walk into trap where he could have died, and got his godfather killed? Your mother will forgive your sins, but you don't trust enough in love._

_You allow the Death Eaters into the castle, stealing Felix Felicis from the potion storages. Harry leaves, giving Ron and Hermione the one he won from potions class. You wait until he's gone, and you hug Hermione, kiss her cheek and tell her she's the sister you always wanted but never had. You do the same to Ron, who doesn't understand you're saying goodbye, except you tell him that he's the brother you never had. You tell them both to take care of Harry._

_"Even if it means killing me," you say and Hermione begins to shake her head in denial. She knows what you're implying, but you're leaving, running out the door. You're on the grounds, near the tower, when you cast the Dark Mark, sending into the sky. Hermione screams at you and begins to cry, but you tell her to run, to leave and not look back. You open the cabinets and the Death Eaters pour into the grounds. Within minutes it becomes a battleground. You're to kill Dumbledore. You run to the tower, and there he is. You stop in shock when Harry begins to run to you but Dumbledore petrifies him._

_You tell Dumbledore that you're to kill him. The Dark Lord wants you to, and you can't stand to look at Harry's devastated face. Dumbledore sweeps invisibility cloak over Harry, and turns back to you, surrendering his wand._

_And because you're a Gryffindor, not a cowardly Slytherin, you're the one who kills Dumbledore, not Snape. The Death Eaters praise you and you run, because the Order is here – Aurors. And the next time Harry sees you, he tells you he loved you. Ron is furious and Hermione cries brokenly, they don't understand why you betrayed them like that. You tell them you're the Peter Pettigrew of their generation. There were four before, but only three were honest. You're the Betrayer._

_The last thing you see is Harry's face before he kills you and dies inside because he's killed the one who loved him the most._

xxx

Except that's not true. What happens is, your father saw you and Harry Potter at Madam Malkins_'_. He told you that someday, it may be your destiny to kill him. You are devastated, because you fell in love the moment you saw those impossibly green eyes. And so, when you arrive on the train, you don't try to be polite, you do your damnedest to make Harry Potter hate you. Then he's not broken at the end, when you inevitably die. Instead, he kills the bastard known as Voldemort because your last w ords to him were, "Make it mean something."

And maybe it's wishful thinking, but before you go, you think you hear him whisper, _"If you were mine, I'd never have let you go…_"

x-x-x-x-x-x

On the hills of fire the darkest hour

I was dreaming of my true love's pyre…

You were the brightest light that burned too soon in vain

Who will bring you back from where there's no return

Fear not for you're just dreaming

On a winter's day

I saw the life blood drained away

A cold wind blows on a windless day...

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

– Ani Difranco

* * *

A/N: There! I was working on Shadow of a Dream, feeling annoyed that it wasn't my own plot, but a plot given to me by a friend. I suppose there must be others like this… but it's a one-shot… sorry if it's like any of yours. Anyway, let me know what you think. And if you want a version of Gryffindor!Draco, read Shadow of a Dream. I'm taking a break from it, as the newest chapter, which will hopefully be posted up soon, is a grand total of twenty-seven pages on word and promises to get much longer. I do have a question – how would you write an anti-Snape? I mean, someone who is the complete opposite of Snape (there's an OC, and I don't want to make her a Mary Sue, but I do want to make her seemingly overtly sunshine-y… thus, anti-Snape.) Anyway, as I said before, the plot for that one, was given to me by a friend – or rather, they gave me a summary of what they wanted, notes, the ending they wanted, and I took it and worked out a frame for the story, a way of telling it… and basically made it my own. So, read it if you wish! 

**Citation/Disclaimer(s)/Reference:**

1. The story quote is from the song "The Story"

2. Ending quote are the some of the lyric to Sarah McLachlan's "Ben's Song"

P.S: Who thinks I ought to do a Slytherin!Harry one-shot? (though I'm afraid I'm not very good at one-shots.)

Keir the evil genius


End file.
